


Hold Me Close

by kysomii



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, OOC Medusa, Short One Shot, ancient greece lesbians, its very very short i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kysomii/pseuds/kysomii
Summary: Helena wondered what would it be like to be able to see.
Relationships: Medusa/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this is my first work here on AO3, and it's a medusa x oc drabble. i'm not good at writing, but I just wanted to share this with you guys. this is very very short, and although medusa is the main character, we will not be focusing much on her past. this story is just medusa and her lover being in love.

"You look troubled, my dear Helena. Is there something on your mind?" 

The maiden sighed as she stopped petting the snakes of Medusa's hair. Moving her hand to her lover's face, Helena caressed Medusa's cheek gently.

"I was just wondering what is it like to see everything." 

Medusa stayed quiet. It was rare for Helena to suddenly ask this kind of question, and whenever she does, Medusa would always stay quiet. Not because she doesn't want to answer, no, but because she wants the maiden to tell her what's she's thinking of so deeply.

Silence enveloped them for a while until Helena spoke again.

"I wonder how magical it would feel. The feeling of seeing something beautiful happening. To be able to see the stars and sunsets on the mountaintop, how amazing would that be, I say to myself. But most of all," smiling, Helena searched for Medusa's hands and held them. "I wonder how it's like to see you and the constellations in those eyes. To be able to trace my eyes on every part of your body, to stare right into your eyes as I make love to you, to see your face as I give you the flowers I picked from my garden. I wonder, how's it like to be able to memorize every detail of you and engrave it on my mind?" 

"Helena..."

The maiden rubbed her thumb on the other's hand. "Those were my thoughts, but then I realized - that even without seeing you, I could feel you. I could feel those lingering touches, those stares of yours," _Medusa chuckled,_ "and I could feel and hear every line of the song you sing whenever you hold me close." Helena raised her head and stared at Medusa, dull blue eyes meeting bright green orbs.

Time seemed to stop moving as if Uranus himself was fascinated with these two maidens and their intertwined hands. 

"With all those thoughts, I realized that maybe, not being able to see was so bad after all, because you're here with me. You're here with me, by my side, holding me and my heart in your hands. Thank you, Medusa." 

_"You made me feel the beauty that I wasn't able to see."_

Medusa wiped her lover's tears and her own. Then, she spoke.

"And I'll continue doing it forever, Helena." 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. i really appreciate it.


End file.
